Vivre ou mourir, il faut choisir
by Florette
Summary: Ace est mort à Marinford mais s'il avait le choix de revivre le ferait-il? Surtout que chaque choix peut-être pire que le precedent.
1. Prologue

J'étais en train de faire une vidéo sur Ace alors au bout d'une dizaine de fois sa mort j'en avais soupé alors vu qu'en plus j'écoutait une musique triste à côté je me suis dit que tiens si je faisait une histoire avec? Au départ il devait faire l'autre choix mais mon histoire en a décidé autrement alors que j'écrivais. Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant.

* * *

Ace senti la vie le quitter. Son frère le serrait dans ses bras mais son cœur ne voulait plus battre et répondre à l'attente de celui qui était si important à ses yeux. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait la question qu'il se posait toujours étant enfant : méritais-je de vivre? Maintenant il avait sa réponse. Oui il méritait de vivre car un enfant n'a pas à payer pour les erreurs de ses parents. Avec sa réponse il pouvait mourir en paix. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il glissa au sol.

Il n'avait plus mal mais une lumière lui faisait mal même à travers ses paupières fermées. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux l'un après l'autre. Tout autour de lui était brillant. Une luminosité sans source visible. Il regarda son torse. La blessure était toujours là mais il ne la sentait plus. Était-ce cela la mort?

«Non. Ceci n'est pas la mort mais seulement sa porte.»

«Qui a parlé, s'exclama Ace en se tournant ans tout les sens?!»

«Je suis cette lumière alors n'essaye pas de me voir. Cette forme est la seule sous laquelle tu peux me voir.»

«Pourquoi suis-je ici?»

«Tu es ici car tu vas devoir faire un choix. Tous les porteur du D. ont un choix à faire après leur mort. C'est la particularité de ces porteurs.»

«Quel choix dois-je faire?»

«C'est bien simple, choisit tu de vivre ou de mourir? L'un et l'autre de ces choix aura un impact sur les événements. Je vais te montrer le futur qui se déroule depuis ta mort.»

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit dans la lumière. A travers celle-ci Ace vit Teach tuer Barbe-Blanche puis absorber son fruit du démon détruisant quasiment totalement Marinford. L'image sauta et il vit une des îles sous la protection de Barbe-Blanche détruite par des pirates. Puis il vit son enterrement et celui de son père. Il vit également Luffy devenir plus fort et arriver dans le Nouveau Monde puis se hisser au niveau des Quatre Empereurs. Il entendit Luffy jurer qu'il le vengerait et cela tournait à l'obsession éloignement Luffy de son objectif. Ses compagnons l'abandonnèrent un à un car ils ne voulaient pas cautionner les agissement de Luffy qui détruisait et attaquait toutes les îles sur son passage. Les images continuaient d'affluer devant ses yeux.

«Assez, cria t-il! Luffy ne peut pas faire cela! C'est impossible!»

«Regarde, répondit simplement la voix.»

Il ramena ses yeux sur la fenêtre et vit Luffy faisant face à Barbe-Noire. Il vit leur combat et il vit Teach utiliser de nombreux fruit du démons. Finalement Teach tua Luffy.

«Nooonnnnnnnnnnnnn, hurla Ace!»

«Voila le futur qui se passera si tu meurs à Marinford, déclara calmement la voix. Je te donne le choix d'éviter ce futur mais tu dois savoir une chose si tu vis ce futur peut quand même se réalisé ou même être pire. Maintenant que tu sais cela quel est ton choix?»

Ace regarda l'endroit où la fenêtre se tenait l'instant précédent.

«Je choisit de vivre, déclara t-il fermement.»

«Alors ton choix est fait. Puisse tu changer ce destin mon fils.»

La dernière phrase avait été prononcé dans un murmure si faible qu'Ace l'entendis à peine alors que se yeux se fermaient.


	2. Un rêve?

Pour le moment les chapitres ne sont pas très long pour une raison très simple c'est que les évènements sont rapide et qu'ils s'enchaînent très vite donc la description ralentirait le rythme. En tout cas c'est comme cela que je le conçois. Personnellement je pense qu'Ace aurait du rester mort avec tout ce que je vais lui faire subir.

* * *

Chapitre 1

«Ace! Tu vas te lever maintenant! On arrive sur une île alors soit tu te lève soit on te laisse en plan!»

Ace ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Toute la discussion lui revint en mémoire et il regarda autour de lui. Quand était-il? Pourquoi cette scène lui paraissait familière? Se levant il sorti dans le couloir regardant autour de lui, touchant du doigt ce navire qui était sa maison. Il fila directement sur le pont ne passant même pas par la cuisine car une voix sur le pont l'avait attiré.

Il discutait avec Marco bien vivant devant lui. Toujours aussi souriant. Tatch.

«Tiens tu es enfin levé et en plus tu n'es pas passé par la cuisine?! Que ce passe t-il il va se mettre à neiger, questionna Tatch en rigolant?»

Ace le regardait l'air hagarde.

«OuhOuh je te parle là, signala Tacht en lui passant la main devant les yeux.»

«Bah il ne doit pas être bien réveillé encore, rigola Marco.»

Alors c'était cela qu'elle voulait qu'il change.

Il s'avança en souriant vers eux.

«Oui je suis encore mal réveillé mais cela va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Alors il y a une île en vue?»

«Oui sinon on t'aurait laissé à ta sieste, sourit Marco. Ça m'aurait évité de me tuer la gorge à t'appeler.»

«Qui va aller l'explorer?»

«Moi, répondit Tatch. Mais pour le moment je suis le seul.»

«Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne? J'ai envie de me promener un peu.»

«Si tu veux. Dis le juste à Père. Je t'attend là.»

Ace descendit dans le navire et se rendit dans la cabine de Barbe-Blanche. Il frappa et entra une fois que celui-ci lui ai dit d'entrer.

«Que veux tu fils?»

«Je voudrais accompagner Tatch sur l'île.»

Profitant du temps de réflexions de son Père Ace en profita pour le détailler et retenir chaque détail en mémoire. Il voulait se rappeler de chaque cicatrices, de chaque fragment de ces instants passé avec lui, celui qu'il considérait comme son père véritable.

«Pourquoi, demanda Barbe-Blanche?»

«J'ai envie de me promener un peu, répondis-je vague.»

«Tu ne sais pas mentir mon fils et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me donner la vrai raison mais fait attention à toi.»

«Merci Père.»

Ace remonta sur le pont en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour trouver le fruit du démon avant Tatch. Il leur avait dit l'avoir trouvé dans un campement de pirates mais où?

Quand il fut sur le pont il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il manqué quelqu'un.

«Ou est Tatch?!»

«Il est déjà parti, il en avait marre de t'attendre mais il ne doit pas être loin, répondit Marco.»

Mince, s'il est déjà sur l'île alors il a peut-être déjà trouvé le fruit du démon.

Ace sauta dans le striker et fonça vers l'île. Accostant il commença à marcher vers le centre de l'île, vers là où Tatch avait dit avoir trouvé le campement. Entendant des bruits de combats il se mit à courir et arriva dans une clairière. Tatch était au milieu d'un campement et des hommes morts ou inconscient l'entouré. Dans sa main il tenait un fruit violet qu'Ace reconnu tout de suite. C'était le fruit des Ténèbres.


	3. Non Un cauchemar!

Je sens que je vais me faire tuer avec ce chapitre mais attendez avant de sortir les couteaux il y a d'autres chapitres après ce n'est donc pas la fin. Mais là c'est la faute de Tatch aussi.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ace frissonna en voyant Tatch avec ce fruit dans les mains. Il savait que c'était également le rêve de son frère que de trouver ce fruit. Un rêve qui lui coûterait la vie. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. La règle était simple : celui qui trouvait l'objet le gardait. Le seul moyen maintenant était de défier Tatch en combat singulier pour gagner le fruit. Seulement il n'était même pas sur de gagner contre lui. Pouvait-il laisser tomer ce fruit dans les mains de Teach et mettre ainsi son frère en danger? Quel choix faire entre deux frères?

Je fis un pas vers lui et m'arrêtais.

Ces combats doivent normalement être à mort.

Je fis un autre pas.

Pouvais-je réellement faire ça alors que je devais le sauver? Mais elle ne m'avais pas dit de le sauver, seulement que je reste en vie.

Un autre pas.

Seulement si je faisais cela je me tuerais moi-même.

Un autre pas.

Que faire? Un autre pas. Parler? Lui dire? Me taire?

Un autre pas. J'étais à côté de lui et le regardais.

Que devais-je faire? Dite-moi! Avais-je réellement le choix? Pouvais-je réellement changer le futur ou n'étais-je qu'un pantin parmi des hommes? Tout cela n'était-il qu'une mascarade pour me faire souffrir un peu plus?

Il leva son regard vers moi.

«Je l'ai enfin Ace. J'ai enfin trouvé le fruit que je cherchais depuis tant de temps.»

Son sourire était éclatant. Pouvais-je réellement le faire disparaître pour sauver mon frère? Un frère pour un autre frère? J'allais lui parler quand je vis une ombre derrière lui. Avant que je n'ai pu réagir Tatch s'effondra au sol un couteau planté dans le dos. Teach sorti de l'ombre et ramassa le fruit qui avait roulé au sol. J'étais statufié, incapable de faire le moindre geste alors qu'il mangeait le fruit devant moi.

«Tu avais l'air incapable de faire ce dont tu avais envie alors j'ai réglé ce problème pour toi, ricana Teach.»

Ace tomba à genoux à côté du corps sans vie de Tatch. Il tendis la main et toucha son ami du bout des doigts n'arrivant pas réellement à réaliser ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Teach disparu dans les ombres de la forêt laissant un Ace seul, toujours trop hagard pour pouvoir bouger. Il entendit d'autres bruit qui venaient vers lui. Quelqu'un qui courrait vers eux. Marco. Il sorti d'entre les arbres et s'arrêta pile devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : un Ace hagard tenait un Tatch ensanglanté dans ses bras. Il couru et attrapa Ace par les épaules.

«Qui a fait ça, hurla t-il perdant son sang froid légendaire?!»

«Moi, murmura Ace sans réellement entendre la question de Marco.»

«Quoi, s'arrêta Marco en le regardant sans le croire?»

«C'est de ma faute, murmura Ace. Tout est de ma faute. Encore une fois.»

Il leva la tête vers Marco. Celui cit frémis en voyant le vide dans les yeux de son frère.

«Comment ça?»

«Si j'étais resté au bateau rien ne serais arrivé. J'aurais du pouvoir l'empêcher.»

Ses yeux reflétaient le vide qui envahissaient son cœur, rongeant son âme. Marco pouvait voir dedans ce qu'il avait vécu avant de revivre : Tatch, Teach, Impel Town, Marinford, le futur.

Ace savait que Tatch avait un couteau en Granit Marin caché dans sa ceinture. Il l'avait sorti et maintenant il le regardait dans sa main.

Marco tendit doucement sa main vers lui pour essayer de lui prendre mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste Ace se planta le couteau dans le cœur. Il glissa lentement et finit dans les bras de Marco qui tentait d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler en appelant Ace, lui enjoignant de garder les yeux ouvert. Mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. Si lourdes. Et le sommeil était si tentant. Il se laissa aller et les ténèbres réconfortante l'entourèrent alors que sont cœur cessait de battre.


	4. Encore une fois?

Ne me tuez pas. Pas encore ou je ne sauverais pas Ace. Na.

La suite est encore pire...ou pas. A vous de voir.

* * *

Chapitre 4

«Alors tu veux jouer cela comme ça.»

Ace ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était de nouveaux dans la lumière.

«Je suis arrivé trop tard et Teach a tué Tatch.»

«Et pour cela tu devais mourir?»

«Oui.»

«Regarde le futur que tu laisse derrière toi.»

Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Marco tenait leur deux cadavres dans les bras et les ramenaient devant Barbe-Blanche. Il disait qu'Ace avait tué Tatch avec l'aide de Teach puis ayant regrettait son geste il c'était suicidé. Changement d'image. Luffy apprenait la mort de son frère. Un suicide à cause du meurtre d'un de ses frères disait le message. Luffy ne pouvait pas le croire. Il décidait de parler à Barbe-Blanche pour rectifier ces mensonge sur Ace. Ses compagnons bien que réticents le suivaient dans ce voyage. Luffy faisait face à Bare-Blanche. Les deux étaient terrifiant. Ace ne savait pas que Luffy pouvait faire aussi peur mais il n'est pas de taille face à l'homme le plus fort du monde. Alors que le combat faisait rage la Marine débarque et coule les deux navires. Aucun des deux capitaines ne refait surface.

La fenêtre ce referme.

Ace est au bord des larmes et quelques unes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

«Cela ne peut être changer? Cela doit-il se passer comme cela?»

«Choisit tu de vivre ou de mourir?»

«Je choisit de vivre.»

«Alors vit.»

La lumière ce fit plus vive et il dut fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il vit devant lui un champs de bataille. Marinford!


	5. Pourquoi rien ne change?

Je suis très méchante avec Ace je sais et préparez les mouchoirs car voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci de vos nombreuses rewievs.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Luffy venait d'assommer Garp et courait vers lui.

«J'y suis enfin arrivé, cria Mugiwara en posant un pied sur l'échafaud!»

«Luffy, murmura Ace.»

Il était détaché et courait à côté de Luffy. Courant vers la mer, courant vers la liberté.

Ace courrait avec Luffy de nouveau libre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas commettre la même erreur.

«Alors comme cela les pirates de Barbe-Blanche fuient dès qu'ils ont atteint leur objectif. Quelle bande de pleutre. Enfin cela ne m'étonne pas avec un capitaine pareil à leur tête.»

Ace pila et se tourna vers Akainu. Il venait d'insulter son père et ses frères. Il devait venger cet affront. Mais il savait que s'il le combattait il mourrait. Alors rangeant son honneur il se tourna et continua à courir au côté de Luffy sans écouter ce que cet homme criait.

Mais le destin est capricieux et Luffy glissa sur le sol plein de sang. Tombant face contre terre il se releva lentement ses blessures se rappelant à lui. Ivankov lui avait bien dit que son corps n'était pas réellement guérit et qu'il en avait seulement l'illusion. Alors qu'il était à genoux à terre Akainu allait l'attaquer et le tuer dans le dos.

Le sang d'Ace ne fit qu'un tour et il s'interposa une nouvelle fois entre Akainu et son petit frère. Cela ne ferais que la deuxième fois qu'il mourrait ainsi. Il entendit le cris de ses frères et vit les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Luffy. Il tenta de parler mais il avait trop mal. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et le sommeil l'appelait. Il se laissa finalement aller dans les ailes de Mat et ferma les yeux définitivement.


	6. La dernière chance

Alors allez vous encore me détester? Attention on approche de la fin et elle est déjà écrite.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une dernière chance.

La lumière toujours présente était encore éclatante.

«Décidément tu meurs toujours. A ce demander pourquoi le Destin veux toujours te laisser une chance.»

La voix était toujours aussi...aussi... Enfin bref.

«Voyons voir le futur que tu laisse.»

La fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant place à un Luffy plus vieux qui se tenait devant ses nakamas.

«Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de rejoindre mon père et de déclarer la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial.»

«Mais et ton rêve, questionna l'un de ses nakamas?»

«Je met mon rêve de côté tant que je n'aurais pas vengé la mort de Ace.»

«Et nos rêves alors, demanda celui aux cheveux verts.»

«Vous pouvez me suivre ou rester ensemble en choisissant un nouveau capitaine. Je ne vous oblige à rien.»

«Si Luffy. Tu nous oblige à choisirent entre une amitié et nos rêves, répondit la rousse. Moi je choisit mon rêve.»

Un à un ses nakamas décidèrent de suivre leur rêve plutôt que leur amis.

L'image fit un saut dans le temps. Luffy était au côté de son père et combattait les forces de la Marine dirigé par un Amiral. Un gros plan se fit sur l'Amiral en question. Akainu. Luffy sautait et se battait dans tout les sens pour finalement arriver face à Akainu sur son navire.

«Alors Chapeau de Paille tu crois avoir une chance face à moi? Tu n'en as pas plus que ton frère et même moins car tu es faible.»

«Je suis peut-être faible Akainu mais je suis déterminé!»

Le combat entre les deux commença sur le navire. Chacun prenant l'avantage puis le perdant. Finalement Luffy mit un genoux à terre essoufflé.

«C'est la fin pour toi, déclara l'Amiral en l'attaquant.»

«Non. C'est la fin pour nous, répondit calmement Luffy en enserrant Akainu dans ses bras et en plongeant dans l'océan.»

L'image les suivit en train de sombrer et Ace vit le sourire de Luffy sur son visage avant qu'il ne meurt.

La fenêtre se ferma.

«Voici le futur qui se produira. Te convient-il?»

«Non.»

«Choisis tu de vivre ou de mourir?»

«Je choisit de vivre.»

«Alors vit mais attention cela est ta dernière chance.»


	7. Sauver Tatch, sauver Luffy

Voici le chapitre le plus long de mon histoire et il est l'avant avant dernier.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sauver Tatch, sauver Luffy et sauver le futur.

«Debout Ace! Le soleil est levé et on arrive sur une île!»

Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. On lui redonné la chance de sauver Tatch alors qu'il l'avait laisser passer. Il se leva et s'habilla à vitesse grand V. Sans passer par le pont il fila directement dans le bureau de son père pour lui demander la permission d'aller sur l'île. Permission qui lui fut accordé après un instant de réflexion.

«Père pourriez vous interdire à Tatch de poser un pied sur cette île également?»

«Pourquoi mon fils?»

«S'il va sur cette île il en mourra.»

«Comment peux tu savoir cela?»

«Je le sais c'est tout. Laissez moi jusqu'à ce soir et je vous prouverais ce que j'avance.»

Barbe-Blanche se mit à réfléchir. Ace n'était pas du genre à s'alarmer pour un rien alors quelque chose devait vraiment aller mal.

«Bien mon fils mais tu devra expliquer cela à Tatch. Pour le moment je vais juste lui dire qu'il doit rester sur le navire.»

Ace parti en courant vers le pont alors que son père appelait Tatch dans sa cabine. Passant devant Marco sans s'arrêter il sauta dans le Striker et fila vers l'île.

Il accosta dans une crique et se dirigea vers le centre de l'île sans regarder autour de lui. Il trouva facilement le campement et attaqua directement les hommes qui fuirent en voyant une furie enflammer leur foncer dessus. Fouillant dans un des sac il trouva finalement l'objet de ses recherches. Il le mit dans sa poche et commença à retourner vers le Moby Dick en réfléchissant au moyen d'expliquer ce qui ce passé à ses frères sans passer pour un fou. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux bruits dans les buissons derrière lui. Il atteignit la plage sans encombre et monta sur le Striker pour retourner au navire.

Marco regardait l'île et le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. De loin il aperçut Ace qui revenait vers eux sur le Striker. Quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention. Quelqu'un derrière Ace s'apprêtait à le pousser à l'eau! Marco se transforma immédiatement en phénix pour aller aider son frère. Se rapprochant il vit qui était cet homme. C'était Teach! N'en croyant pas ses yeux il s'arrêta en planant.

Ace senti quelqu'un le pousser et manquer lui faire perdre l'équilibre précaire sur le Striker. Il se retourna comme il le pouvait pour voir Teach grimper à son bord après avoir nagé silencieusement à côté de lui.

«Tu as trouvé le fruit que je convoite Ace. Alors donne le moi!»

«Il en est hors de question Teach. Je ne te laisserais pas le fruit des Ténèbres. Je ne mettrais pas un tel pouvoir entre tes mains!»

«Alors je vais devoir te le prendre de force!»

En disant ces mots Teach sauta sur Ace qui ne réussit à éviter l'attaque que de justesse. Et en posant un pied hors du environnement n'était vraiment pas idéal pour faire un combat et cela était en la défaveur d'Ace qui risquait de couler à n'importe quel moment. Il ne pouvait pas riposter sans risque de couler son bateau et lui avec. Teach repassa à l'attaque poussant Ace qui bascula presque dans l'eau ne se rattrapant que de justesse à Teach qui dut se reculer ramenant Ace avec lui à bord. Mais sa main c'était glissé dans la poche de la torche humaine et en avait tiré le fruit.

Le soulevant devant son visage il croqua dedans avant qu'Ace n'est pu l'en empêcher. Il parti d'un grand éclat de rire avant de voir le sourire sur le visage d'Ace.

«Avant que tu ne mange ce fruit du démon tu aurais pu me battre Teach mais plus maintenant.»

«Si tu dis cela c'est que tu ne connais pas ses capacités.»

«Je connais ses capacités. Il annule le pouvoir des fruits du démon mais tu n'est pas comme un Logia, tu ressent toutes les attaques. Mais surtout tu coules comme n'importe quel possesseur de fruit du démon!»

En disant ces mots Ace sauta sur Teach le déséquilibrant et les faisant tomer tous les deux dans l'eau claire de la mer. L'eau était relativement peu profonde à cet endroit mais elle l'était suffisamment pour tuer deux possesseur de fruit du démon. L'eau se referma sur eux et il ferma les yeux se laissant couler en souriant. Au moins Luffy ne craindrait plus rien et Tatch survivrait.

Marco ne réalisait pas ce qu'il ce déroulait devant ses yeux ne pouvant pas croire que deux de ses frères se combattaient. Les voyant tomber à l'eau Marco vola jusqu'au Moby Dick pour aller chercher de l'aide car lui ne pouvait aller les sauver.

Ace fut remonté sur le pont mais il ne respirait plus. Le corps de Teach avait coulé trop profondément pour qu'ils puissent le rattraper.


	8. Le dernier choix

Voici le chapitre où vous allez toutes me tuer. C'est le dernier après il n'y aura plus que l'épilogue. Alors espérez.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le dernier choix.

Ace ouvrit de nouveau ces yeux sur la lumière mais quelque chose avait changé, elle était moins brillante mais plus chaleureuse. La voix retentit de nouveau.

«Tu es de nouveau mort alors que c'était ta dernière chance.»

«Je sais, sourit tristement Ace. Mais Teach devait mourir pour que Luffy ne craigne rien et Tatch est sauvé. Maintenant je peux mourir tranquille.»

«Voici le futur.»

La fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Seule de la lumière s'en échappait et brillait du symbole de la joie avec une petit pointe de tristesse. Une seule image apparue, une image représentant Luffy souriant à pleine dents. Ace sourit en voyant cette image. Il avait fait le bon choix.

La fenêtre se referma.

«Cette lumière symbolise la consécration de ce pourquoi tu t'es battu. Luffy vivra longtemps même s'il sera triste de t'avoir perdu. Ta famille aussi continuera à vivre longtemps.»

«Merci. J'ai compris qu'il fallait obligatoirement un sacrifice pour sauver ceux que l'on aime. Maintenant je suis prêts à mourir et à partir.»

«Alors va. Avance sur cette voie.»

«Je voudrais juste vous posez une question avant de partir : qui êtes vous?»

La lumière se condensa et une silhouette de femme apparue. De long cheveux tombaient sur ses hanches.

Ace avait l'impression de la connaître même s'il ne voyait pas les traits de son visage.

«Quand je suis morte moi aussi j'ai eu le choix entre vivre et mourir. J'ai fais le choix de rester dans l'entre deux pour pouvoir te voir un jours mon fils. Mais je suis désolé de devoir te quitter aussi vite.»

En effet la nuit entourait Ace et le faisait tomber dans le vide. Il se laissa partir sachant que c'était la fin. Au moins ses frères, son père et Luffy vivraient.

* * *

Vous pensiez que je n'étais pas sadique à ce point mais si HAHAHAHAHA!


	9. Epilogue

Les menaces, le chantages, rien de tout cela ne marche sur moi et voici le dernier épisode écrit depuis quelque temps déjà. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Épilogue

Marco tentait de faire respirer Ace mais son cœur c'était arrêté. Il s'obstinait mais rien n'y faisait. Il était parti. Marco leva la tête vers son père dans les yeux duquel se reflétait la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il se remis debout et s'écarta du corps d'Ace. Soudain celui-ci se redressa en reprenant une bouffé d'air à plein poumons. Avant qu'il ne pu comprendre ce qu'il ce passait il était serré dans les bras de son père.

«Que...Pourquoi suis-je en vie?»

Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

«Tu es en vie car tu as accepté de mourir pour tes frères. Si tu avais fait un autre choix tu serais mort. Maintenant profite de la vie sans regret mon fils.»

La voix s'éteignit dans sa tête.

«Mon fils il va vraiment falloir nous expliquer cette histoire et la raison de ton combat contre Teach.»

Ace commença à leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis Marinford et même avant essayant de leur expliquer le plus clairement possible.

«Je connaissais la légende de la volonté du D. qui aurait permis à ceux le portant de revenir pour influencer le futur. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pu être réelle, commenta Barbe-Blanche.»

«Maintenant le futur sera plus radieux, sourit Ace. L'avenir est vierge devant nous.»

«Oui maintenant tu as toute la vie devant toi mon fils.»

* * *

Vous voyez vous avez bien fait de ne pas abandonner ni de me tuer xp. A une prochaine fois.


End file.
